Photography and camera technology continues to advance, providing sophisticated tools to enable capture of better images. Such tools include autofocus, image stabilization, red-eye reduction, self-timers, shutter speed, and depth of focus control. However, photography is more than merely taking a good picture. People have varied tastes and preferences in the composition of objects and people that create a photograph. Photography is a combination of science and art. Because photography is more than just a collection of good images, merely providing tools to enhance the capture of better images ignores the artistic aspect of photography and thus is insufficient.
There may be cases that a user would like to take a photograph that includes themselves, but also to ensure that the composition of the photograph is the way that they like it. Although self-timers of cameras may help in such a situation, an appropriate flat surface at the correct height may not be readily available. Additionally, although a tripod would be useful, it is not always convenient to carry around such equipment. Further, when asking someone else to take the photograph, a person can never be sure that the photograph has the composition and focus desired.